Need You Now
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A man who loves her and who she's been attracted to for a long time, a former friend trying to get her back and another former friend trying to erase all memory of her... Amanda Cena was sure her life couldn't turn out any more off balance for good or bad, right? But she didn't expect this. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. One New Addition

_**A/N: Yukie and her family are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

 _ **September 24th 2015…**_

" _You know, he'll never get why what he did to you was wrong…" Finn replied after Amanda clicked the end call button. "I don't know why he hates me or you though, we never wronged him."_

" _He's never gonna see it that way." Amanda responded, Finn lightly wrapping his arms around her. "I always swore to myself that if I ever had kids that one day, I tell them about the people who mean the most to me… including you." She said as they looked at each other, Finn lightly caressing her face… before they leaned in and kissed._

 _A drunk Baron stumbled by… and peaked through the window, several candles lit in the room as Finn trailed his lips up Amanda's neck, Amanda half naked and straddling Finn._

" _Aww, you two are so disgusting!" Baron slurred._

 _He stumbled away the second he saw Finn blow the candles out and take Amanda upstairs, Baron half tempted to turn back and bust the door open… but instead, he trekked on and reached a house, passing out in front of it._

 _The door to Finn's and Amanda's room slammed open and then closed with as much authority as Finn pinned a half naked Amanda against the wall, arms above her head before they kissed again._

 _Finn picked Amanda up and took her to the bed, putting Amanda on it once she had slipped out of her shorts and he pulled his jeans off._

 _When they were fully naked, Finn was on top of Amanda and pressed her close to him so she could feel how his body was reacting to her touching him, Amanda letting out a low moan as Finn trailed his mouth along her neck and right shoulder before she felt his teeth lightly sink into the crook of her neck and her eyes went wide with a feral look in them._

" _Much better…" Finn responded in a raspy tone, grabbing a condom out of the box that Enzo had left a few nights ago on the nightstand and putting it on after opening it._

 _Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted._

 _"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck._

" _I won't hurt you… I know it's been a long time for you…" Finn whispered, his fingers running through Amanda's_ _hair as they took it slow._

 _Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder._

 _By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him_ _with an exhausted smile._

 _Once in each others arms and tangled up in the black bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed… and closed their eyes._

 _They had let go of their stresses and felt a lot better now…_

 **Present time,** _ **October 13th 2015**_ **…**

' _It's gotta be stress, right? Finn and I used a condom!'_ Amanda thought as she recounted the days on the calendar app on her Samsung Galaxy S6.

She was supposed to start on the 9th… and here she was, 4 days late.

' _I might be pregnant if it ripped… no, I can't be, I've tried before to have kids and it didn't work! It's just stress!'_ Amanda thought after closing out the calendar.

And resting her right hand on her stomach as she glanced up at the ceiling… and standing up before she left the locker room.

She rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway and heard Yukie and Alexa talking in hushed tones.

' _Worse than her old man, I swear!'_ Amanda thought before she reached the medical cabinet.

She opened it… and grabbed the _Clearblue_ box before she put it in her leather jacket and headed to the Women's restroom.

Amanda closed and locked the main door before she set the box on the counter and opened it, retrieving the instructions and unfolding the paper before she read them.

She then grabbed the two tests and headed into a cubicle in the restroom.

It was after taking the tests and exiting the stall that Amanda had set them on the countertop, washed her hands and set a timer.

"Okay… just breathe, just stay calm…" Amanda whispered as she paced back and forth.

The timer went off and Amanda pressed the button to silence it before she turned the tests upwards.

Both read _Positive_ … and Amanda gripped onto the edge of the countertop, tears streaming down her face and her right hand resting on her stomach.

"Okay… now Mommy just needs to tell Daddy about you, little one." Amanda whispered before she capped the tests, put them in her red plaid bondage skinny pants pocket and left to go find Finn.

After so long of praying for her miracle, she was finally getting it… but she was so scared as the reality of it hit her.


	2. Pieces Of A Bond

Yukie had leaned against the wall after Alexa left to go check out the listings of tonight's matches… only for Alexa to come back in a hurry and nervous.

"You know that match you requested against Mandy?! You've got to see this!" Alexa replied before she guided Yukie to the events board… and Yukie saw that tonight, she was facing Sasha instead.

"The hell is going on here?! Doc said she was clear after her knee injury!" Yukie replied angrily.

"Maybe we should go ask Hunter or Steph." Alexa responded, Yukie nodding in agreement before they left.

Amanda had reached the locker room before she opened the door and walked in… and Finn saw that she had been crying, Finn standing up and walking over to Amanda before they held each other.

"You might want to sit down…" Amanda whispered before Finn did so… and Amanda placed the tests on the table, Finn looking at them before looking at her.

"You're sure? 100%?" Finn asked.

"I know those aren't accurate at times but-" Amanda responded before Finn pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

The two stopped a few minutes later, needing to breathe.

"Overwhelmed…" Finn responded quietly before resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach. "There's a little person growing in there…" He whispered with a smile before they kissed again… and then they heard a knock at the door and heard Baron.

"What's going on here? Why did you back out of the match, Mandy?" Baron questioned.

Amanda stood up and tossed the tests in the trash can as Finn walked over and opened the door… and Baron saw how pale Amanda looked.

"Are you sick or something?" Baron questioned once more.

"Yeah. She's not the greatest about admitting that but she's not feeling well. Just a little bug." Finn responded before he helped Amanda lie down and put a blanket over her.

"Well, you'll be dealing with a very pissed off Yukie when you get the chance and especially Alexa." Baron explained, before leaving.

Finn closed the door before grabbing a ginger ale from the fridge and opening it before pouring it into a plastic cup and handing it to Amanda, who sipped it.

Seth jumped back after Yukie and Alexa walked into the office without knocking, Yukie equally startled.

"Oh damn, we didn't know you were busy." Yukie responded, after calming down.

"No, it's alright. Look, I know why you're here… there's some kind of virus going around, Mandy's just one of the people we've had to pull from events after she nearly passed out." Stephanie explained, Seth's eyes widening in shock.

"Are you sure she wasn't having another seizure?!" Seth asked.

"Doc checked her over, there were no indicators of a seizure or the onset of one. My guess is, she caught some kind of cold." Hunter replied.

"Well, when she breaks out of it, tell her… that I'll be ready to give hell to her with Alexa at ringside with me." Yukie explained.

Yukie and Alexa left, Stephanie rolling her eyes as Hunter rested his right hand on her back.

"All the fighting, no wonder she's overwhelmed." Stephanie responded.

Seth left, heading to the locker room with the _Demon Lovers_ sign on it… and knocked on the door.

"Scram, Shirabuki!" Amanda responded, thinking it was Yukie.

"Alright then, but I'm not her." Seth responded with a joke, before opening the door. "I heard about you being sick, is it true? Or did Yang put something in your food to make you sick?" He questioned.

"I… got a little dizzy but I'll be alright. And no, I didn't eat anything she left for me." Amanda responded, Seth resting his right hand on her forehead out of habit… but her skin felt cool to the touch.

"Are you hiding something, because you don't feel warm." Seth questioned once more, after removing his hand.

"Seth, some people don't usually get a fever when they get a cold. Whenever someone has a fever, it's usually the flu or it's a little kid that's sick." Finn responded calmly.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone." Seth responded, before leaving.

"That was close." Amanda whispered after Finn closed and locked the door and he and Amanda kissed.

It was when Alexa's curiosity overwhelmed her that she waited until the locker room was empty… she closed the door and looked into the mini trash can and saw the empty ginger ale can and cup.

Before she retrieved a test… and her pale blue eyes widened at seeing that it read _Positive_.

Being discreet, Alexa left the locker room with it and reached hers and Yukie's before she walked in and closed the door.

"Yukie, get over here!" Alexa hissed, Yukie having fixed her makeup.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Yukie exclaimed, as she walked towards Alexa.

"Look what I found in the Demon Lovers locker room!" Alexa responded, voice still hushed as she held up the test.

"Holy fuck... that Demon Bitch is pregnant?!" Yukie replied.

"Yep. It looks like she was trying to use ginger ale to soothe the morning sickness if it's hit her, I found a cup in the mini trash can." Alexa responded before setting the test aside and putting hand sanitizer on her hands.

"Hm, when I find her, I definitely got a lot of words to talk to her about this pleasant surprise." Yukie explained.

"Piss a mama bear off, really?!" Alexa hissed.

"Don't worry, it will be a helpful tip about being pregnant." Yukie responded.

She left the locker room to go get to the curtain… before she stopped as she saw Dr. Amann hand a vial of freshly drawn blood to the technician, who left.

And Yukie walked into the trainer's office, Dr. Amann looking from Amanda and Finn to Yukie.

"Kind of busy here, Miss Yang. Yearly physical." Dr. Amann explained.

"Oh no…" Yukie responded, before locking the door behind her. "I know what's going on. Demon Mistress here is pregnant." She explained.

"And I don't see how that's any of your business, Yukie. Walk away." Finn responded as he stayed in front of Amanda, Yukie turning to Finn.

"Just let me talk to her, Balor. It's about what will be happening to her when she pregnant. Listen honey, that baby in that ice cave of yours will be sitting on your bladder. And then, one minute, you have to pee. When you sit, pee. When you drink, pee. When you sleep, pee. Even if you don't have to pee. Just pee and piss all over the place! When you stretching and having sex, pee and piss!" Yukie exclaimed the last part, while looking at Amanda before looking Finn. "Two more things… good luck taking care of that bitch and…" She started to say, before burping loudly in his face, Finn having closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Say whatever you want but it's not gonna change the fact that I'm having this baby… you don't like that, that's your problem, _honey_!" Amanda responded in a defiant tone, Yukie turning back to her before she turned and left.

"Damn her!" Yukie growled.

"Damn who?" Cody asked after stopping.

"Not you." Yukie responded, pushing him off with one hand and left.

"Must be that time of the month." Cody muttered before he left.

Yukie reached the curtain, leaning against the wall.

' _Just focus on your match, don't let anymore or any bitch get in your way.'_ She thought to herself, before balling up her fist.

She headed out there and got in the ring, glancing at Sasha before the bell rang.


	3. Focus

Yukie and Sasha had been wrestling for 20 minutes… and it ended in a double count out.

But as Yukie tried to walk away, Sasha ran after her and tackled her through the video board on the _SmackDown_ stage.

Alexa's eyes widened in horror before she ran out there, crouching down to Yukie as Naomi and Tamina helped Sasha.

"Walking away… never solves nothing." Yukie managed to say, as she tried to stand up.… and Alexa stopped her before she helped her up.

And immediately relocated Yukie's left index finger, Yukie yelling in pain.

"I know but trust me, you can't leave a body joint dislocated." Alexa responded before she glanced at Sasha. "Banks, you okay?" She asked, Sasha nodding.

In the backstage area, Seth saw that Amanda had turned away from the Tv and walked over to her and Finn as Finn held Amanda.

"That was chaotic of those two." Seth responded.

"Hope the little ones watching here and at home aren't traumatized." Finn replied.

Amanda was about to say _"I saw worse at that age."_... but decided not to. "Don't need innocent children scared to death." She responded.

"Yeah, but after that, I bet Yukie and Sasha won't be cleared to fight for a while." Seth explained.

"You never know. I mean, doc cleared Phil back in 2013 and he was far from 100%." Amanda responded before she could control her mouth, Seth and Finn turning startled.

"You just talked about him after so long. I thought you were caring about Yukie for a second." Seth replied.

"I don't know what's gotten into me." Amanda responded as Finn rested his left hand on her back.

"I think you're more shaken than you realise, love." Finn replied.

"Yeah, after witnessing what happened to those two." Seth responded.

"Yeah…" Amanda replied before she and Finn left… and Seth headed to the nearest ER.

He checked on Yukie, who's finger was splinted.

"You look rattled, something weird happen?" Yukie questioned.

"Mandy's rather shook up about the incident, she even mentioned the doc clearing Punk when Punk wasn't healthy." Seth explained.

' _Damn pregnancy already messing with her!'_ Yukie thought. "Understandably so, it was damn scary… anyone else shaken up?" She replied.

"Didn't ask." Seth responded.

At the hotel bar, Baron kept thinking back to the night he saw Amanda and Finn… and after piecing it and why Amanda looked so pale together, it hit him and he hit his right hand against the bar.

"That bastard!" Baron growled, Corey turning startled.

"Which bastard? Who fucked up now, big guy?" Corey responded after Baron turned to him before they stood up.

"Balor did. He got Mandy pregnant, that's why she's been acting sick." Baron explained.

"We're gonna go kill him, right?" Corey asked.

"Let's do it." Baron responded.

The two headed to the elevator and got in, Corey pressing the button that led to the third floor and the doors closing.

"I knew that they couldn't just be friends with all that romantic tension between them!" Corey responded.

"Whoever's boneheaded idea for them to be together, it's really working… now it cost us one of the industry's best superstars. Vince ain't gonna be pleased when he hears about this, Mandy's like a granddaughter to him." Baron explained.

"You know, they might've tried to prevent this… but condoms aren't effective and Mandy was taking painkillers at the same time as her birth control pills." Corey responded before the doors opened… and they saw Bayley, who smiled.

But then it faded when she saw how angry they were as they walked over to her.

"Who are you looking to kill?" Bayley replied nervously.

"Balor. It seems that he done something to Mandy." Baron responded.

"They didn't plan this but you can't take a child's father away!" Bayley replied.

"Watch us." Baron responded, before heading towards the hotel room and started pounding on the door. "Open this damn door now!" He retorted.

"Yeah, we know what you did!" Corey responded.

"Buzz off!" Amanda responded after yanking the covers over her head, Finn holding her.

"You better open this door, or I'm gonna open it for you." Baron warned.

Finn stood up, grabbing something… at the same time, Amanda had opened the door and quietly stepped back.

Corey yelled out in pain as he felt something slam into his upper body and fell, Baron yelling and falling seconds later… and Amanda switched the lights on, the men on the floor seeing paint on their shirts.

"Serves you two right!" Finn responded, paintball gun still aimed at Corey and Baron as they helped each other up.

"What the hell is your problem, Balor? We just came here to talk and you fucking shoot us with paintballs? That's really childish, even for you whose short and all!" Baron explained.

"Enough of the short jokes, Corbin! What was I supposed to do, let you murder me?!" Finn responded angrily.

"You two aren't really being fair to us. Corey, you have kids of your own." Amanda replied as she entwined her left hand with Finn's right one as he held the gun with his left hand.

"Just like when you threw Yukie to the side for ten whole years. You haven't even changed not one bit after being with this short guy you love." Baron explained with his arm crossed gently, not touching his chest.

"Hiro is who you should blame, the old man hates me for no damn good reason and turned his daughter against me. And one more short joke towards the father of my child and I will shoot you myself." Amanda responded, Baron backing off a bit.

"You really think it's her father? Her father cut her off after when she moved out on her own and had her own career! She started the hatred over you, cause you never care about picking up a phone and saying hello, Mandy! But now, I see why she's not friends with you anymore. You've grown up. And she hasn't. She wanted to be friends with again, because she missed you… But you've wasted it away, like she was trash." Baron explained out of anger, before calming down. "Go ahead and have fun with him… but she might not be in this career for long, knowing that father told her so." He responded before turning to leave.

"I did call. Repeatedly… how would you feel if someone constantly yelled at you and didn't give you answers as to why they were so angry? Until you finally got them to answer your question." Amanda responded, Corey turning to Baron.

"I found her after one of those calls… so damn pissed off and heartbroken that she was destroying the backstage area." Corey explained.

"So let her be like that for the rest of her… not like she truly gives a damn about how sad Yukie feels now. I… care about her, and even Mandy. But I see why you don't care anymore. By the next week or whatever, Yukie will be ending her career and I promise you. It will be their fault. Not mine." Baron responded.

"You care? Keep her from ending her career here. But don't dare blame us." Finn replied, his right hand now resting on Amanda's stomach before Baron left.

"Sorry about… that." Corey responded.

"Just go… we'll talk later." Amanda replied, Corey nodding before he left and closed the door… and Finn switching the safety on before putting the paintball gun aside and him and Amanda holding each other before they got back into the bed.

"Things are gonna calm down, love. I promise, I'll keep both of you safe." Finn whispered before they kissed.


	4. Untangle The Words

In the morning, Baron had found Yukie… and explained it.

But Yukie laughed.

"Ending my career?! Yeah, when I hit 50!" Yukie replied.

"Wait… so you mean to tell me that you've lied to me about it?" Baron questioned.

"What do you think I am? Some ring rat that you can fool around with? You've even thought I was ending my career. I might as well do that to make poor little Mandy cry." Yukie responded.

"She's through crying about it. She told me that she got the answers she was looking for." Baron replied, Yukie turning startled.

"Oh really? Well, by the way, I'm through using you. You can leave now." Yukie said, before looking at her nails.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when someone you truly love breaks your heart." Baron replied before he left.

Amanda had managed to keep her food down after taking a prenatal vitamin… and quickly hid the bottle after hearing a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Finn called out before they heard Seth.

"Open up!" Seth responded, Amanda going to the door and unlocking it before she opened it.

Seth walked in… and saw the crumbs of toast, mostly eaten oatmeal in a bowl and banana peel on Amanda's plate.

"You okay so far?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah. Everything's okay." Amanda responded before Seth saw the paint splatter on the floor.

"Whoever got splattered with paint, they must have really bother the hell out of you two. And by the way, you two should have been in the lobby, Corbin got his heart broken by Yukie." Seth explained.

"That fucking bitch!" Amanda hissed, Seth turning startled… it wasn't so much that she had said it, it was the way she had said it.

"Mandy, don't do anything that's gonna make you more sick, okay? And we both know that Yukie will do bad things to say or even hurt someone. But her leaving Baron was out of line. He really does care about her." Seth responded, before hearing Yukie walking in the hallway while talking on her phone. "There she goes…" He said quietly.

"She was using him." Amanda whispered, Seth motioning for her and Finn to stay put before he left and closed the door.

"Yeah, but don't worry he'll be… Can I help you with something?" Yukie questioned as Seth stood in front of her.

"Using people comes back to bite you, Shirabuki." Seth responded… and Yukie turned back to her phone call.

"Hey, let me call you back." Yukie stated, before ending the call. "What is this? A joke or something? I didn't use him." She explained.

"Yeah, you may be able to deceive others… but I bet Alexa will tell me differently because she uses people too." Seth responded, Yukie knowing she had been caught.

"Who the fuck told you about me and Baron breaking up?!" Yukie retorted, pushing Seth.

"Actually, I overheard you in the lobby. Yeah, probably should've told him that when you were alone." Seth responded before Yukie left.

It was at the next set of NXT Tapings that Amanda, having just left her first doctor's appointment with Finn, was reading through a _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ book that she had hidden with a magazine.

Baron had walked into the locker room… and she set it on her lap before they hugged.

"I'm so sorry, Tom…" Amanda responded, calling Baron by his real name.

"I'll be alright. And beside, she'll be the one crying not me." Baron explained.

Amanda nodded as they let go… and he saw the book.

"Why were you hiding it with a magazine?" Baron asked.

"I saw HBK out there earlier and I haven't taken the chance to tell him so I thought he had walked in at first." Amanda answered, Baron knowing that Shawn Michaels had a habit of worrying about Amanda and treating her like his daughter.

"Well, you better tell him one day…" Baron explained, before his phone rang. "It's her. Your enemy." He said, showing Yukie's number to Amanda.

Amanda nodded and left… it wasn't long before she saw Shawn, who smiled.

But that smile turned blurry to her as she got dizzy, Shawn catching her before she hit the floor and calling out for help… which sent Finn, Hunter and Baron running to them.

"Baron, go get the medics!" Hunter replied as Finn crouched down to Amanda and tried to wake her up.

"Mandy… love, can you hear me?" Finn responded as his hands rested on her face, thumbs rubbing back and forth… and Shawn and Hunter seeing pure panic in Finn's blue eyes.

Yukie, Nia and Alexa saw the medics run past them… and looked at each other.

"Oh, that's a bad sign." Nia responded quietly.

"Do you think that we should go see who needed help?" Yukie questioned.

Alexa nodded and the three rushed off… but had seen a crowd had gathered and Yukie turned to Scott Dawson.

"What's going on? Who needed the medics?" Yukie questioned as she felt worried after many years.

"Mandy passed out, her blood pressure is a bit low and she's dehydrated." Scott explained before he turned to Finn. "I'll call her brother, you stay with her." He responded before Finn followed the medics and got in the back of the ambulance, his right hand resting on Amanda's stomach and him holding her right hand.

"I'm right here, for both of you." Finn whispered before the ambulance doors closed and they left… and Finn felt tears streaming down his face. "You both have to be okay… I can't lose you." He responded quietly before kissing Amanda on her forehead and on her stomach.

Yukie started to turn back to the locker room, Alexa stopping her.

"Let go of me, Alexis." Yukie replied, calling Alexa by her real name and leaving. _'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!'_ She thought frantically as she got into her Kia Soul and drove off after the ambulance, following it to Florida Hospital.

It was all hitting her now.

Amanda opened her eyes and saw Finn next to her.

"You scared me so badly… but our baby's okay." Finn responded quietly before they kissed… and heard people being shoved aside in the hallway.

"Get out of my way! I'm her friend!" Yukie's voice was heard, before she made it inside of the room and ran hugging Amanda tightly.

"Yukie… need to breathe…" Amanda responded, Yukie loosening the hug before they let go. "Baby's still here, doing fine and growing normally." She replied, her left hand resting on her stomach.

"That's good to know… and I know it's gonna be a long while before things are how they used to be with us." Yukie replied.

"You're here… that's a start." Amanda responded.

"I thought Finn was going to throw me out the window for squeezing you." Yukie explained.

"I never get physically violent with a woman." Finn responded.

"But you're already being a protective papa…" Yukie replied, unaware of the person behind her until she turned and saw Seth.

"What did you just say?!" Seth responded through gritted teeth, Finn staying in front of Amanda to protect her and the baby.

And they had to try to diffuse this before it got out of control.

"Oh… you must've heard me again of me running off from Alexa." Yukie explained, before crossing her arms.

"Time and place. Now that Mandy's okay-" Seth responded before he lunged at Finn, who kept Amanda out of the way and kept Seth back by hitting him with the metal tray.

"What is it with you and constantly trying to kill me, Rollins?!" Finn responded angrily.

"Can I take care of him?!" Yukie questioned, showing her signature anger face which rivalled Hiroki's.

"Out, now!" Amanda responded after grabbing Seth by his shirt, shoving him out. "Yukie, can you give me and Finn some time to talk?" She questioned.

Yukie nodded and left, Shawn seeing Seth and walking over to him.


End file.
